


At Someone's Expense

by firegrilled



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: Tired of watching their crushes from afar, Jean decides the best way to motive him and his two friends Reiner and Connie to actually ask their love interests out is by making a bet. With a dash of theatrics, creativity, lies, and some treachery the boys set out to make sure they aren't the last ones to ask their crush out.Gift for Charperche to accompany their art





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charperche (mrbobbobbert)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbobbobbert/gifts).



“How can someone be that attractive? It’s just unfair,” Jean complained, leaning back into cold steel of the bleachers near the playground. “I mean really? Tall, dark, and freckled.”

Next to him, his fellow track sprinters nodded. Reiner, the tallest and buffest of the crew, shrugged his shoulders. “I get you on the tall part because tall is… it’s great. Have you ever been little spoon? You just feel so cared for and protected.”

“Like you need protecting, big guy,” Connie rolled his eyes as he drained the last of Capri Sun. He carelessly tossed the trash back into his lunchbox. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he teased his bigger friend further. “There’s literally only one other person in this school whose taller than you so good luck on being little spoon.”

“Hey, I already told you to try and be my jetpack. Your loss,” Reiner scoffed.

Connie raised his hands defensively, waving them in front of himself. “I appreciated the offer, but my heart is already taken by my partner in crime. Neither tall nor freckled, but perfect in all the right places.”

Jean and Reiner stared at each other suspiciously, refraining from laughing at Connie’s woman of choice. Instead they turned their focus towards the other group of three eating by the track: the distance runners. The tallest of the crew, Bertholdt Hoover, stretched his calves, while his freckled counterpart Marco assisted him. Watching the two while munching on a bag of Doritos sat Sasha. She was the renowned slacker of the distance team, yet Coach Shadis was unable to remove her since she performed just well enough. How she became Connie’s crush still eluded Reiner and Jean.

Every lunch repeated this routine. The three best friends would retreat to the track during their mealtime to discuss life, fears of college, class, and ultimately their love interests. This had been the routine since the second half of the previous year. Since a beautiful country bumpkin moved into Trost and stole Jean’s attention from his unrequited crush on Mikasa. Despite only being around for a year, Marco managed to carve himself a veritable group of friends with his charming and kind demeanor. And with his gentle personality came attention. 

It was this attention that started Jean on the conversation of love, lovers, and the philosophy behind the matter. Not that Reiner or Connie had any interest in debating the topic, so it eventually turned into a daily update on their love lives and love interests. Jean the hopeless romantic, Reiner the stud, and Connie the none of the above. The only thing the trio had in common with their approaches to their crushes was their ability to watch them from afar.

“We graduate in about three months guys. It can’t end like this,” Jean said. His brow furrowed as he thought more about it. “Prom is quickly approaching and we’re running out of time.”

“What are you blabbering about?” Connie wondered. “End like what?”

“End like _this_ ,” Jean gestured to the three of them. “Watching from afar like cowards. We gotta take action.”

“But you are a coward,” Reiner pointed out, earning a glare from Jean. Connie cackled as he fell backwards. “I doubt Mikasa would accept you for prom, but I can ask whoever I want and get a yes.”

Connie finished his laughter, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “And I don’t give two shits about who I go with.”

“Assuming you can get anyone. Who was the only one among us to go stag last year?” Jean quirked an eyebrow. Reiner chuckled as Connie’s face fell flat. “And I’m not talking about getting anyone Reiner. I’m talking about getting _the one_.”

“Oh, you mean Bertl,” Reiner realized, his bravado quickly fading. His shoulders fell as he thought about the prospect. “Like he’s even gay.”

“You never asked. But the point I’m making is that we should make this year’s dance count and ask who we really want to ask. No more watching from the distance. We need to close the distance by asking distance runners out.”

“How?” Connie asked.

“Dunno, up to you. But I propose a bet to actually get us to try this,” Jean crossed him arms. Curiosity was the key to getting Connie’s attention, while the thrill of a competition appealed to Reiner.

“Go on,” Reiner motioned with his hand.

“Last one to ask their date out pays for a limo to prom.”

“A limo?!” Reiner’s and Connie’s popped out a bit.

“Yes, a limo. It’s cheaper than renting three tuxedo’s probably. It’ll guarantee you both won’t back out,” Jean smiled.

Connie rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. “You were the one who refused to play truth or dare with the entire team last time, so I don’t think we’re the ones who need motivating.”

That accusation had Jean scowling at his friend. “There’s no way in hell I’m playing a game of truth or dare with Marco in the room and you two around. That’s asking for trouble.”

“Whatever. You’re the one who missed the juicy truth he answered,” Connie teased, catching Jean’s attention.

“What?”

“Marco has a crush.”

“On who?!”

Jean closed the distance between him and Connie at an alarming speed, causing his friend to finch backwards. “Someone’s excited. But I can’t say.”

“Connie, so help me God you’ll answer that question or I’ll guarantee Sasha will never help you do another senior prank this year.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me. If I tell her you’ve gone vegetarian she’ll never speak to you again.”

Jean punctuated that threat with a cocky smirk, irritating Connie and pushing the right buttons. “She’ll never believe you.”

“I’ve known her since diapers. Try me.”

“You utter douschebag.”

“Now we all know that’s Eren Jaeger,” Jean glanced over his shoulder at the fourth distance runner. “Prick.”

During his brief glare at Eren, Connie and Reiner shook their heads at each other. One day Jean would have to forgive him for stealing most of Mikasa’s attention. With the lunch bell’s impending ring, Jean turned his attention back to his two buddies.

“So, Jean. Shall we shake on this then?” Reiner put forth his massive hand. Connie immediately shook it before turning his gaze at his friend. Jean crossed his arms and shook both their hands at the same time.

“It’s on. We got till prom to do this. As soon as you get a yes, let the rest of us know. Understood?”

The other two nodded as the loud ringing reached the track. The trio waited a moment to watch the distance runners jump up and begin the trek back to their next classes. Each sprinter was drawn to some aspect of their crush: Marco’s precious freckles, Bertl’s long legs, or Sasha’s Dorito crumbs around her lips.

The game was on.

\---

“This was such a poor idea,” Jean complained to himself as he his hand absentmindedly doodled on the scrap paper in front of him. His eyes focused on the one good aspect of biology with Dr. Zoe: his crush sitting a few seats over and one row in front of him. Marco sat with a pensive look on his face while he tried to absorb all the ramblings of their rather energetic teacher.

“… and once the hydrogen atoms attach to the NAD plus bus it becomes NADH!” Dr. Zoe emphasized by slamming a hand on the board, startling Jean momentarily.

“The NAD plus bus?” a brave student questioned their teacher.

“Yes, because it transports the hydrogen atom. Krebs Cycle,” Dr. Zoe briefly answered.

Jean let his head hit the desk. “Goddamn metaphors.”

“What was that, Jean?” Dr. Zoe placed a hand over their ear.

“I said, ‘I love the plus bus’,” Jean lied, earning a snicker from Connie. His face probably gave away his disinterest.

“Great, just like hydrogen atoms!” Dr. Zoe smiled before returning back to the lesson.

As soon as Dr. Zoe turned away, Jean glanced back at Marco and quickly regretted his choice. To his shock he found Marco staring back with a curious look. Feeling like a deer in headlights, Jean instantly tried to find something else to stare at while his face reddened from embarrassment. He found an unlikely target in Eren Jaeger.

After a minute, Jean nudged Connie. “Is he still looking at me?”

“Who?” Connie wondered.

“Take a guess,” Jean hissed.

“Oh, right. No he’s taking notes.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jean looked back at Marco and still found the freckled boy looking his way. Jean again turned his back at Eren probably too fast. “Connie you lying shit.”

“What? Armin is still taking notes,” Connie feigned ignorance.

“I’m going to kill you,” Jean threatened, following up with a punch on his shoulder.

“Not until prom is done. Otherwise you might have to pay for that limo,” Connie chuckled. He slowly reached into his backpack and retrieved a potato chip to munch on.

“Touché,” Jean said with a shake of his head. “How am I going to ask him out if I can’t even make eye contact?”

“Have you tried talking to him? I know you two have on projects before so he knows you.”

“I… yes we have.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Why don’t you just go over and ask Sasha to prom and you tell me what’s wrong?” Jean glared daggers at the desk.

“Fair enough. I guess find a way to get his attention. But you really suck at creativity so I think talking might be the best thing you can do,” Connie suggested.

“What do you mean I suck at creativity?”

“I’m the creative one hence why I do the pranks. Reiner is the brain and brawn, and you’re you,” his friend explained.

“The fuck does that mean?!”

“It means you’re easy to tease and will lose this bet,” Connie gave a sly smiled as he bit into his potato chip.

Jean was about to insult him back when he saw a body slink along the floor behind Connie’s chair. It crawled stealthily towards Connie’s backpack, reaching it without grabbing his attention. Jean watched with a bemused smile as it retrieved the entire bag of Doritos without a sound. Sasha creeped away with her prize, leaving Connie none the wiser.

“I’ll win this bet if you let your guard down, Captain Oblivious,” Jean shrugged as he returned to doodling on his paper.

“You tell yourself that,” Connie smugly said, reaching for his backpack again. To his surprise his hand didn’t grab anything but loose pencils and crumbs. “What the hell?”

With a sense of satisfaction, Jean tapped his shoulder and pointed backwards. Connie looked over his shoulder to find Sasha munching carelessly on the Doritos. She pretended to not notice his gaze but the small smile she wore gave away her cover.

“How?! When?”

\---

Two weeks of inaction had the boys back at recess doing the same thing as before: complaining while staring woefully at their crushes.

“Fuck it, I’m gonna ask him after lunch,” Jean decided suddenly, interrupting Reiner’s story of how his college visit went.

“You’re gonna do what now?” Reiner quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m gonna ask Marco out after lunch. We share all our afternoon classes so I got my chances,” Jean explained.

Reiner’s eyes widened for a split second before returning to their normal state. “But you can’t just do that.”

“What? Says who?” Jean folded his arms, skeptical of his friend.

“Like, everyone? For prom you gotta be smart and creative about it. Like release a bunch of doves and belt out a song about asking to go to prom,” Reiner articulated through sweeping gestures.

“There’s a fine line between creative and theatrical,” Connie snorted. “Creative is what I’m doing. Doves are a bit much.”

“Oh you got a plan?” Reiner wondered, idly scratching his chin.

“Yes, but it won’t work until next week where I can guarantee she won’t say no.”

Jean and Reiner glanced at each other before staring back at Connie, both highly doubtful of him.

“Sure,” They jointly replied.

“Thought I’d give you both a heads up. What about you big guy? What do you have planned for our giant, silent friend?” Connie inquired.

“Still in progress. I’m been figuring things out,” Reiner spoke without his usual confidence.

“You’ve been friends since like second grade. What’s there to figure out?” Jean gave Reiner another skeptical glance.

Instead of meeting Jean’s eyes, Reiner whipped out his phone and began texting away. “True, but I need to be certain he likes guys. Otherwise it’s a waste of time. Hell, do you even know if Marco likes guys?”

Jean raised his hand to retort but nothing escaped his mouth. His hand fell for a moment, rose one more time, and then fell completely as he found himself at a loss. “Nobody that attractive would be single with girls at our school…”

“Flawless logic. But I have a counterpoint,” Connie smiled and pointed his thumb at himself.

Jean and Reiner met eyes one more time and instantly cracked up. Connie’s confidence fell with his shoulders as his friends clutched their sides. After a few moments Jean began to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

“Good one, Connie,” Jean smiled.

“Yeah, I think I’m more of a counterpoint than you,” Reiner patted his chest.

“You both can go suck the biggest, fattest dick you can find,” Connie spat out as he huffed.

Reiner rubbed his chin a few times until he replied, “Well, that is the ultimate goal I suppose.”

“Oh shut the fuck up!” Connie threw his lunch bag at his giant giggling friend.

\---

Either life really hated Jean or his luck was as bottomless of Sasha’s stomach. No matter the time, the place, or the people, Jean was unable to even get close to Marco, let alone trying to talk to him. All he could do was watch the country bumpkin from a few seats away in all of his classes. Yesterday’s attempt to try and meet him after class ended up with Jean blocked by escaping students. Today’s plan involved trying to meet him in the hallway between classes but Jean found Marco constantly being whisked away by other people.

The last straw came at track practice. Usually the distance runners broke off to do their own thing after warm-ups so Jean arrived early to try and get Marco before the running even started. Like all other times though, fate prevented that just as easy. He was about to approach Marco when his fellow sprinter, Annie Leonhardt, literally ran into him and bowled him over into the grass like a ragdoll.

“Oh, didn’t see you there. Sorry about that,” She apologized, offering him a hand.

“Its… its alright,” Jean stumbled over his words as he took her cold hand. She pulled him up quickly and he stared back where Marco was. He found the freckled boy being dragged away by Eren Jaeger. When Eren looked back with a smug grin, Jean finally realized something was the matter.

“Come on, Shadis wants us to do 100m sprints to get started,” Annie gestured her heads towards the opposite side of the track from the distance runners.

“Of course,” Jean replied, doubt evident in his voice.

\---

“You fucking asshole,” Jean greeted his friends at lunch the following day, prepared to take a swing at Reiner.

Connie watched with amusement as Reiner stood up and slowly backed away, his arms raised defensively. “Whoa, what’s going on?”

“You cheating, lying, traitorous son of a bitch,” Jean angrily approached Reiner.

“Such hard words. What’d you do, big guy?” Connie inquired.

“N-nothing,” Reiner waved his arms as Jean quickly closed the gap.

“Liar! Deny being a shit and trying to sabotage me! _I dare you to deny it_!” Jean gave Reiner his best icy stare.

When Jean got within Reiner’s reach, the hulking blond placed a hand on Jean’s head and pinned his friend in place. “I may have… increased the difficulty of Jean trying to talk to Marco.”

“What does that mean?” Connie replied with an amused smile.

“Increased the difficulty? Annie literally flattened me out on the track to stop me from approaching him!”

Connie’s head flew back as laughter exploded from his mouth. Reiner stopped for a brief moment, just long enough for Jean to escape his grip and grab the bigger boy by his collar.

“Now, wait a minute! You never said anything about trying to sabotage each other. All’s fair in love and war!” Reiner defended himself.

Connie paused his laughter to chime in. “He’s right. Let the big guy go.”

Jean reluctantly released his grasp, and attempted to push Reiner away. He only succeeded in pushing himself away from his massive friend.

“Think of it as an extra challenge to try and win him over,” Reiner smiled. He didn’t miss the venomous look Jean gave him right after those words.

“Fuck you, I’m gonna have Marco by the end of the week and you’re gonna be paying for that limo,” Jean spat back as he stomped away.

“Where are you going?” Reiner wondered, noticing that Jean was walking away from both them and the distance runners. “Marco’s the other way!”

“And get hit by Annie again? No thank you!” Jean yelled back, flipping Reiner the bird as he walked away.

“I wonder what he’s up to. Either way you gotta speed up your plan otherwise you’ll be paying alright,” Connie informed Reiner. Now it was Reiner’s turn to feel threatened.

“Now what does that mean?”

“It means I already enacted my plan and I’ll have my answer by the end of the day, hopefully. So hurry up, mister.” Connie punctuated his sentence with a satisfying crunch of his Dorito.

\---

Jean replayed each of his failed attempts over in his head as he tried to figure out who all Reiner managed to rope in on his schemes. Despite the blond’s vast friend group, he chose to keep to Jean and Connie usually until this past week apparently. The only common factors Jean could pick out from each event was Eren or Annie the more Jean though about it. If he wanted to approach Marco he needed to remove the two from the equation. Eren would be easy, but Annie? Jean had no clue.

Passing through the empty hallways, lunch seemed to be the only time the school was easy to navigate. All the way to the library, not one student could be found. Swinging the double doors open, Jean found the place deserted of everyone but other seniors frantically typing scholarship essays, or teachers seeking refuge from the rabid students. Not initially finding his target, Jean dared to enter the stacks. After a few minutes of being lost in the reference section, he found the unfortunate blond haircut he was looking for.

Carefully he snuck up on the boy reading his book, completely enthralled by the pictures. Jean tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, Armin.”

The poor boy was startled and clutched the book to his chest. The panic left his eyes when he realized it was just Jean. “Oh, hi.”

Skipping the pleasantries, Jean got straight to the point. “I need your help.”

“With what?” Armin frowned a bit.

“Eren Jaeger,” Jean curtly answered.

Armin’s chest noticeably deflated as he let out a sigh. He set his book down and gave Jean his sternest glare. “Look, I’m not getting involved in yours and Eren’s petty arguments again.”

“No! Not with that. I need your help to distract him so I can do… a thing.” Jean scratched the back of his head, a bit unwilling to fully explain himself. While he and Armin were great study partners when the time called for it, Jean wasn’t especially close to him because of Eren.

“A thing? Could you be more specific?”

“I’d prefer not to.”

“Then no. It sounds bad and I’m not getting involved.”

Armin picked his book back up and opened it to where he left off.

Jean let out a strangled noise as he tried to find a way to explain himself. While he could have a way with words, improv and nerves did not mix well for him.

“I… ah damn. I wanna ask someone to prom but he keeps interfering,” Jean kind of explained.

That caught Armin’s interest and his eyes fluttered from the book and back to Jean. “Interfering? If you’re going after Mikasa of course he’s going to.”

“It’s not Mikasa.”

Armin’s head moved from the book and to Jean, blinking repeatedly in disbelief as he processed that statement. “What?”

“I’m not trying to ask Mikasa out.”

“You’ve moved on?” Armin frowned again.

“Kind of. I still like her but I also like someone else. I’m not a one trick pony,” Jean frowned at his perceived reputation before continuing. “And don’t make a horse joke or I swear to God.”

“Relax, I’m not Eren. Who do you want to ask out because Eren doesn’t usually actively target you?”

“Uh… well. Ah fuck,” Jean failed to form a phrase, earning soft giggle from Armin. “I wanna ask out Marco to prom but Reiner is trying to sabotage me.”

Armin let his book slam shut and placed it beside himself as he processed that. His piercing blue eyes scanned Jean’s for any hint of dishonesty but found none.

“OK I believe you. And I’ll help. But why is Reiner trying to mess you up? Aren’t you two like best friends?”

“Yes, but him me and Connie have a bet. Last one to ask out their favorite person to prom is paying for a limo. So he’s trying to stop me before he asks out Bertl,” Jean came clean, slightly uncomfortable with telling Armin all of this.

Armin pondered over the information for a minute before pushing his knees to let him get up to his feet.

“Okay, I’ll help you. But under one condition: I get to join you all in that limo.”

“Deal, if you can help me take care of Annie Leonhardt. She and Eren have been working together to fuck me over,” Jean offered a hand.

Armin took it and shook it. “That can be easily done as well. I’ll help you as best I can but we need to go talk to one more person.”

Armin gestured Jean towards the other side of the stacks, and Jean peered around the corner. Sitting there, and quietly reading a book sat Mikasa. She silently finished reading her page before placing a bookmark on the page and gently shutting it.

“I can help.”

“Mi-mikasa?” Jean stuttered as he gave a small smirk.

“I want in on that limo though.”

“Done,” Jean instantly agreed. As far as he was concerned, being in the same prom group as Mikasa was always a win.

“Want some advice on Marco?” Armin poked Jean on the shoulder.

“Of course.”

“Be straight forward and honest, he likes that. We can help you on Saturday at the track meet. That’ll be the easiest to keep the others distracted. Make sure Marco knows to find you otherwise it’ll be for naught,” Armin explained his plan. Jean nodded along as Mikasa silently listened.

\---

Jean left the library alone as he contemplated how to get Marco to meet him. A note on his locker would probably be the easiest to at least get his attention. There was no way he’d ask him out over paper because Jean considered himself too principled for that.

Making a beeline for the senior hallway, Jean turned the corner to find the distance kids already entering and going towards their lockers. Jean and Eren locked eyes as they headed the opposite direction of him. Annie gave a passing glance. Both her and Eren followed Marco and Sasha to their lockers.

“Shit,” Jean muttered as he leaned on the wall trying to think of how this was going to work.

Before he could put too much thought into it, a loud crashing sound came from the end of the hallway. Jean walked towards the sound to see Sasha Braus splayed out on the floor with of Doritos bags pouring out of her locker and onto her. Just as the torrent of chips ended, a balloon gently fell out of the locker and onto Sasha. Jean got close enough to see the message on the balloon.

**Prom? –Connie**

“That sneaky son of a bitch,” Jean commented, mildly impressed with his friend’s efforts.

Sasha simply laid there waving her arms and legs back in forth, as if making a snow angel in the Dorito bags.

\---

“I’m telling you man, you gotta be direct,” Connie advised a rather perplexed Jean.

Instead of immediately responding, Jean stared at the message he had scribbled as his discontent simmered. It eventually boiled over with an exasperated sigh and he crumpled the paper up. Connie reached for it to see what he wrote as Mr. Smith droned on about United States history.

“I can’t think of anything that doesn’t sound goofy or cheesy,” Jean ruffled his hair out of frustration.

Connie shook his head with a smile.

“But you’re both of those things. It’s what makes you, well, you. And I think you’re getting better but these sound a little too rom-comish. Try something short and to the point.” Connie re-crumpled the paper and shot it into the recycling bin across the room with pin point accuracy, not catching Mr. Smith’s attention.

“Like what? ‘I wanna talk to ya’? That’s a little too curt and just sounds weird,” Jean replied.

“Nah, you gotta be friendlier. Just something to grab his attention but not give yourself away. Look at him now, what do you see?”

Following Connie’s advice, Jean dared to peek at his crush, only to find him sound asleep on his history book for the seventh time that week in class. By this point everyone knew it was Marco’s least favorite subject, even the teacher. Although he was pushing his luck at this point with Mr. Smith’s patience.

“He’s so adorable, even when he sleeps,” Jean groaned.

“So something like that down, it’s just practice after all. We have to make you sound more casual.”

Tapping his mechanical pencil several times against the desk, a thought finally popped in his mind and he began to write it down. “Why should I even trust you? Aren’t you trying to sabotage me?”

Connie giggled as he folded his arms behind his head, mindlessly watching the board. “No reason to, I already asked Sasha out in the best way possible so I don’t have a stake in this anymore. Reiner’s been trying, and failing, to get Bertl’s attention so he’s been no fun to even talk to so here we are.”

Jean paused for a moment. “Wait, did she even give you an answer?”

“No, but I know I made an offer she couldn’t refuse, I mean look at her backpack.”

Both boys looked over to see her backpack behind her chair, stuffed full of Doritos bags. She sat directly behind Marco.

“I can’t deny that,” Jean smirked as he finished his piece off. His smirk was short-lived as he reviewed the note again. His face fell flat and he crumpled the note back up. “Still sucks.”

Connie plucked the paper of his desk to review as Jean opted to glare daggers at Eren Jaeger who sat in front of Marco. The bored idiot was mindlessly blowing up his cheeks and deflating them to pass the time. This would be so much easier if not for his and Annie’s interference.

“Oh, this is perfect.” Connie stated. Before Jean could even start to disagree Connie already put the note into action. “And for the 3 points swish.”

“Wait, Connie-” Jean miserably failed in trying to block his friend as Connie launched the crumpled note across the room. With absolute terror overtaking him, Jean watched helplessly as the note landed squarely on Marco’s neck, bouncing off onto the desk next to him. “I fucking hate you.”

“You love me.”

Marco’s face scrunched as something pricked his neck. He cracked an eye open as the offending note landed next to him, leaving him more confused than angry. Last thing he saw was Eren scribbling a dick on the board before sleep overtook him. As he stirred, Sasha spoke to him.

“So what does it say?” She asked the very question on his mind. 

He slowly pushed himself up from his desk. Carefully he unwrinkled the note, catching Eren’s attention.

**Ur cute when you sleep but you should wake up now :P**

His cheeks warmed up as he reread the note to make sure he read it right.

Eren slowly leaned back as he tried to see what the note said while Sasha continued to pester him by poking her pen into his back repeatedly.

“Marco Bodt, if you know what’s good for you, you _will_ tell me what that note says,” Sasha demanded as Eren crept over closer.

With his instincts kicking in, Jean grabbed a nearby paper and pencil as he caught Eren snooping. He almost missed the bubbly smile that formed on Marco’s face as he continued to process the note. 

In Marco’s happy state, he let his guard down and Eren managed to finally catch a glimpse of the mysterious note.

“Hey! That looks like Jean’s handwritin-” Eren started to say until another note beamed him on the back of his head. That scared Marco into clutching the note into his chest. Sasha on the other hand had the goofiest smile on her face as she got the important bit of information that she needed.

Connie placed a hand Jean’s shoulder as he held in his laughter. “Fantastic shot, apprentice. You’re pitching skills are getting better.”

“Thanks,” Jean cracked a grin as the adrenaline wore off. He had seen Marco’s reaction and that was enough for him. His note at least got a smile out of the freckled boy so it was a success.

Eren, on the other hand, read the note that was maliciously thrown his way.

**Shut the fuck off Jaeger!**

\---

Jean clutched his chest while he recovered his breath, almost collapsing to his knees. If he was lucky that’d be a new record for the school in the 200 meter dash. Well it would’ve been if Reiner didn’t pass him like a locomotive in the last twenty meters. But his real concern for this track meet was not his performance in the races, but in the aftermath of the mile run, the very next event.

He slowly made his way to the sidelines as someone handed him his bottle of water.

“Thanks,” he said as he grabbed the bottle without even looking at his friend. After spraying a fair amount of water into his mouth, some dribbled down his cheek as he swallowed it all.

“No problem.” Armin smiled back. “You ready?”

Jean panted a few more times as he regained his breath. “Yeah… but you haven’t told me what… the plan is.”

“Oh it’s simple. It’s exactly what I did just now right after Marco finishes. I’ll take care of Eren and Mikasa already has Annie. I think they’re making out in the tool shed or something. I’m assuming Reiner is going to be enacting whatever plan involves that atrocious bouquet and suit outside the stadium.”

Jean stopped just short of drinking his water at the mention of that. “Say what?”

“Reiner. His car has this giant bouquet in it plus a suit hanging in the trunk,” Armin informed Jean.

“That suave motherfucker,” Jean cursed. “All I got is this goddamn uniform.”

“And this,” Armin handed over a forest green water bottle. “That’s Marco’s. Just give it to him and when he finishes just ask him right away.”

“What? Really? But I-” Jean began to argue back when he saw Reiner push himself off from the track and jog towards the locker room.

“I guarantee you he will be asking Bertholdt out before the meet is over so it’s your only chance.”

Jean frowned, knowing the truth in his words. “Fine, I’ll be fucked if I don’t.”

“Don’t worry. I heard through the grapevine that you got Marco’s attention. So it’s not completely out of the blue.”

“Jaeger?”

“Yup.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “And how do you plan on stopping him. He’s determined to cockblock me.”

Armin laughed as he simply stated. “I have my ways.”

“Is that what those chocolates are for?” Jean quirked an eyebrow as he pointed at Armin’s stuff in the bleachers.

Armin’s face paled and he stuttered out, “Maybe.”

Jean did a once over of Armin but clapped a hand on Armin’s shoulder. “You’re too good for him.”

That comment returned Armin to his cheery state and had him snorting. “Funny, that’s what Eren says about you…”

That stopped Jean’s movement once more as Armin quickly realized what he said.

“To who?”

Rather than reply, Armin looked at his wrist and then the track. “Oh would you look at the time, race is about to start. Tata!”

Armin power walked away, leaving Jean confused. “Armin? Arlert, get your ass back here!”

Ignoring the calls, Armin went straight for his belongings. Before Jean could even think of pursuing Connie came barreling into the fence next to him.

“Dude, she said yes!” Connie grabbed Jean by his shoulders, shaking him back and forth. “She actually said yes! I’m not going stag to another dance! And I’m going with Sasha of all people!”

Grabbing the fence for support, Jean took a second to regain his balance. He felt happiness for his friends since Sasha had been a constant part of his life since as long as he could remember. “I’m happy to hear.”

“You wouldn’t believe what how she said it.” Connie’s face spelled a mix of sheer joy and astonishment. “I went back to my locker because I left my books in there, like usual. And instead of an empty locker I found a shrine of Pringles cans. And on a delicate chip laying upon this altar was written in sharpie a big fat yes!”

It took a few seconds to process what Connie had said and Connie was right, he didn’t believe it.

“She built you a shrine of Pringles cans? There’s no way in hell she gave up one can let alone and entire locker’s worth of chips.”

“I preserved it in the locker just to show you later. Except for the chip. I ate that.”

A sigh escaped Jean. “You know that probably wasn’t edible if it was written in sharpie, right?”

“I ain’t gonna waste a potato chip.”

At least Connie was consistent if anything.

“That means I really do have to ask Marco now or I’m boned.”

Connie nodded. “Yeah, I already had to talk Reiner down from releasing the doves so today is now or never. Is that why you have Marco’s water bottle?”

“Bingo. Also doves?”

“Don’t worry. Just know Reiner is preparing as we speak to ask out the man of his dreams so giving Marco his water bottle is a very good idea. It’s simple so I like it. It’s you.”

Jean just shook his head at the thought of doves playing some part in Reiner’s plan. His plan seemed so underwhelming in comparison.

The sounds of the distance runners passing around the bend drew Jean’s attention. He watched as Bertl lead the crowd but his eyes looked for the boy that earned all his interest. Only a few strides behind the tallest runner, Marco bounced along with Eren at his side. While he wanted to frown, only a goofy smile accompanied Jean’s face.

“Get ready, they’re on their last lap. What are you gonna do about Jaeger?”

“Nothing, that’s what Armin is for.” Jean gestured back to the bleachers.

Both boys looked back to see the blond fixing his hair as he walked over with the chocolates and Eren’s water bottle.

“Ah, chocolate. The quickest way to Eren’s heart I suppose,” Connie said with amusement evident in his tone.

Jean mentally prepared himself as the runners entered their final stretch, and Bertl began the mad dash for the finish line. Armin hopped the fence and landed right next to Jean as his target approached the finish line just ahead of Marco. Both distance runners crossed within seconds of each other. They walked side by side, breathing hard as they congratulated each other. Before Eren could notice Jean approaching Marco, Armin stepped ahead and jumped on Eren’s back. The poor boy’s legs gave out and Eren collapsed under Armin’s weight.

“Oh, sorry Eren,” Armin faked an apology as he continued to crush his friend.

“Armin?” Eren coughed out.

“Here.” Armin offered his gifts together as Jean used the opportunity to get next to Marco.

With Eren sufficiently out of commission, Jean tapped Marco on his shoulder. “Uh, Marco?”

Marco turned, still a bit puzzled at Armin’s sudden interruption, but he forgot all that when he heard Jean’s voice. His face went from confused to surprised to elated in a matter of seconds.

“Jean? What’s up?” Marco beamed a wide smile.

“I brought you your water.” Jean produced the water bottle, much to Marco’s joy.

He quickly retrieved the bottle from Jean’s grasp and began to down it. When he drank enough to quench his immediate thirst, Marco wiped the extra water from his lips with the back of his hand. “Thank you so much!”

Doing his best to suppress his blush, Jean nodded along. “I had a question for ya.”

“Oh,” Marco’s face went blank. “Sure, what’s up?”

“I… I was wondering if you’d do me the honor of… Well, would you like to go to prom with me?” Jean all but blurted out.

Marco stopped midstride, blinking a bit at the question. He slowly went slack jawed as he processed the question. He pointed a finger at Jean, then pointed it back to himself. He repeated this several times. “You want to take me to prom? Really?”

Jean bit his bottom lip as he slowly nodded his head. “Ye-yeah.”

Nothing could’ve prepared Jean for the embrace that Marco gave him only seconds later.

“Oh my God, yes! A thousand times yes!” Marco squeezed him, until he backed off. “I mean, I’m sorry. Oh God that was probably so creepy and too energetic. I swear I’m not normally…”

Jean’s ears began to tune out Marco’s incessant rambling as it was the first phrase that got his attention.

“You really wanna go to prom with me?” Jean echoed back, still in shock himself.

Marco stopped his rambling. “Uh, yeah. If I didn’t scare you off…”

“Of course not! I’m so fucking happy. You have no idea how scared I was to ask you.”

“Really? I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you the last few weeks but Eren insisted I should try someone nicer.”

Jean wanted to shoot Eren a look of disgust but found himself incapable when he noticed his enemy locking lips with Armin. Well, he helped make that happen apparently. He also almost missed Connie walking over.

“Congrats, you beat Reiner,” Connie informed Jean.

“Really?” Jean smiled excitedly.

“Yup. By seconds though because big boy is literally on his knees right now. Connie gestured with his thumb over his shoulder to their big friend.

Reiner dressed in a suit and on his knees presented the bouquet of multicolored flowers to Bertl on the grass next to the track. Bertl’s hands were covering his mouth as he eagerly nodded to whatever Reiner was saying. The look of absolute happiness confirmed that things went exactly the way the boys thought they would. Reiner embraced Bertl, barely catching notice of his two friends pointing right at him. Reiner likely knew what they meant but nothing could ruin his happiness at that moment.

“Where did he get a suit and a bouquet from?” Marco asked the obvious question.

“Don’t know but at least he can put the money from the doves into the down payment for our limo,” Jean admitted.

“Doves? Limo? What?” Marco only continued to get more questions than answers.

“Long story that I can explain to you but let’s just say we’re going to prom in style. At Reiner’s expense”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I'm several months late for Charp's birthday but here's the promised fic. I hope its everything you ever hoped and dreamed for your art piece(s). For everyone else reading this I hope you enjoyed the high school humor and watching the SnK people having the fun they can't have in canon.
> 
> Please leave any feedback that you can because I thtrive on comments as well as kudos, likes, reblogs, or even asks where you can find me on Tumblr.


End file.
